reincarnationofthestrongestswordgodfandomcom-20200215-history
Anna
First mentioned in chapter xxx, Description Anna is an NPC that used to work in Starstreak Trading Firm. Due to Shi Feng completing a quest, he requested for Anna and made her his Personal Guard. Anna (Ye Feng’s Personal Guard) Statistics (as of Chapter 1890), other stats are not mentioned * Class: Tier 2 Peak Class, Yin Yang Saint * Level: 85 * Loyalty: 97 * Growth Potential: 113 * Intelligence: 5,031 After absorbing the power of a Mutated Energy Crystal, she was able to class change to a Peak Legacy, the Yin Yang Saint. In the process, her Growth Potential was increased from 105 to 113. Chapter 1676 Abilities She is capable of double-speed-casting Summoner Skills: * Song of Summoning - '''Mentioned in Chapter 848/ Used in chapter 1288 ** Allows the caster to forcefully increase their Tier by one level, and summons a Golden Giant, a Tier 3 creature. *** Giant (Elemental Being, Great Lord) **** Level 80, HP 55,000,000 * Spell, '''Magic Strengthening - Improves the Basic Attributes of the summons.Chapter 1677 * Summon Rock Guards - Level 69 (ch.1075) ** Summons 10 Tier 2 Rock Guards *** The Rock Golems are able to form a magic barrier that weakens the target within it, reducing their Basic Attributes and HP. This magic barrier is able to rival a top-tier Intermediate Magic Array.Chapter 1678 * Angel Summoning - Valkyrie (ch.1093) ** Summons a Tier 4 Valkyrie (equal level to Anna) for the duration of 10 seconds. *** Possesses the skill, Thunder Spear * Tier 3 Spell, Light Summoning - Summons 3 Knights of Light (equal level to Anna) Grand Lords Chapter 1716 ** The three summons are able to form a magic array, Prism of Light, that traps targets within a range and reduce their Attributes by 40%. * Tier 3 Spell, Darkness Summoning - Summons 3 Envoy of Darkness (equal level to Anna) Grand Lords Chapter 1716 ** The three summons are able to form a magic array, that reduces the Movement Speed and Reaction Speed of the targets by 50%. Yin Yang Saint Skills: * Yin Yang Barrier - Creates a barrier that protects Anna. Targets that attack the barrier will be repulsed with Yin Yang PowerChapter 1876 * Tier 2 Spell, Holy Light Spear - Creates 18 spears of holy power to attack a target. Each spear has the strength equal to a Tier 3 Great Lord of the same level. Does Light-type damage and does an additional 50% damage to Dark Creatures. Chapter 1677 * Tier 2 Curse, Yin Yang Baptism - Thirty-six magic arrays appear around the target, some white and some black. Yin Yang Spears shoot forth from the magic array and pierces the target.Chapter 2241 * Tier 3 Spell, Dark Lock - Summons a pitch black magic array that shoots out pitch-black spear, stabbing into the target and sealing their movements and sapping their strength. reducing their Basic Attributes by 30%.Chapter 1876 * Tier 3 Legacy Spell, Chains of Light ''' - One of Anna's Overtier Spell from her legacy. A gigantic silver twofold magic array appears under Anna's feet, and a pillar of light rises from beneath the target, enveloping it with chains that bind it and reduce it's Basic Attributes and mobility. Chapter 1677 * Tier 3 Legacy Spell, '''Yin Yang Burst - Two energy balls, one white and the other black, appear in Anna's hands before transforming into beams of light that slam into the target.Chapter 2241 * Tier 3 Legacy Curse, Yin Yang Judgment '''- Anna's second Overtier Spell from her legacy. Two magic arrays appear above the target, one glowing white and the other black. A 50-meter-long golden holy spear descends from the sky, freezing the space around the target and collides with it. A black-white light pillar rises out from this collision, knocking back everyone in the radius. Chapter 1682 ** Cooldown: 1 day * Tier 3 Legacy Defensive Spell, '''Yin Yang Pillar - Overtier Spell from her legacy. A 30-yard radius pillar surrounds Anna and her companions, protecting them from any incoming attacks. It is capable of stopping Tier 4 attacks. Each attack blocked drains Anna's mana reserves. Chapter 2258 * Tier 3 Legacy Spell, Yin Yang Chains - Overtier Spell from her legacy. Several hundreds of magic arrays manifest around Anna, black and white chains shoot forth from each array and each of them have peak Tier 3 power. Anna has full control of all of them and can manipulate the chains to do her bidding.Chapter 2258 * Tier 4 Spell,' Yin Yang Cycle '- A dual-colored magic array appears in the sky and 36 swords emerge, 18 of them silvery-white and the other 18 abyss-black. The swords can be controlled to attack targets for the entire duration. Chapter 1716 * Epic Legacy Berserk Skill, Yin Yang Power '''- Increases player's Basic Attributes, and improves the strength of light-type and darkness-type Skills and Spells by one tier, up to a maximum of Tier 4. ** Duration: 100 seconds ** Cooldown: 6 hour Earlier Versions History Anna was an NPC working at Starstreak Trading Firm. She was assigned to Shi Feng as an assistant for the 2nd part of his Epic Quest Darkness Descends. After the completion of his quest, Shi Feng requested for Anna and was able to coerce the NPC to surrender the contract for an additional 6,000 Gold. This resulted in Anna's Favorability with Shi Feng to increase by 30 points. Shortly after, Shi Feng registered Anna as one of his Personal Guards and brought her over to the Adventurer’s Association to be assessed. She was evaluated to be suitable as a '''Summoner, with a never before seen SSS-Rank Rating. After eating a Seven-Colored Fruit that Shi Feng had prepared for her, Anna's Growth Potential increased and she became an Epic Rank Personal Guard. Chapter 221 Category:NPCs Category:Personal Guards